Morning Glory
by Gentle Melodious Nocturne
Summary: Roxas started out as a quiet boy, an introvert, always in the background doing as he was told by his peers and parents. After meeting Axel in his junior year however, things started to change. He became the center of attention, always having jokes to tell and making new friends. Axel's outgoing attitude had rubbed off on him. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing that rubbed off


Ring! Ring!

Roxas raised his head and glanced at his clock.

6:13

Ring! Ring!

He reached under his pillow and looked at the screen.

Demyx?

Demyx...

"Hello..."

"Hey Roxas. Were you asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Roxas answered.

"Oh."

Roxas flipped onto his back and closed his eyes, waiting for Demyx to continue. "So, did you call to see if I was asleep or somethin? What's up?"  
"Oh yeah, dude I met this girl at work, Sommer. We were working together in the back room so I introduced myself and she's definitely interested in me. I played some songs for her on my sitar and she LOVED it! And then-"

"Dude. Dude. This is cool and all, but why are you telling me this at 6 in the morning?"

"Because, if you'd listen, I told her we would meet up for breakfast at the diner and now I'm all nervous and stuff. It was cool before, but it's been so long since I've been on a date... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should I hold her hand or try to kiss her before the date or when I pick her up or anything. What do I do?"

"Demyx I really don't know. I've never even had a real girlfriend before. Here, hold on a sec. "

Roxas turned over to look at his roommate, sound asleep on the other side of the dorm. He was lying on his back with his covers over his face to block the impending sunlight.

"Axel..." He moved not an inch. Roxas cleared his voice of the early morning phlegm. "Axel!"  
Slowly, his red spikes emerged as he pulled his covers down from over his face.

"What!?" Axel said, glaring at Roxas.

Roxas threw his phone onto Axel's stomach, making him grimace. "Who is it?" He said grabbing the phone and slowly sitting up.

"It's Demyx. He's having girl problems. Please help him… " He said, snuggling back into his covers.

"I swear ever freakin' week..." Axel said picking up the phone and sitting back in his headboard. "Hello? Hey Demyx... Dude, relax. Just take her out and see how it goes. Everything will be fine... Don't worry about that. If it doesn't work out there are plenty of other... Oh, well you'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Yeah alright bye." Axel slid the phone closed with a snap and looked over at Roxas. He had already drifted off and was sleeping peacefully. He threw phone at Roxas' head, making him sit up in pain. It bounced off and landed on the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" Roxas shouted putting his hand on his head. He looked across the room to see Axel smirking. "What was that for? I just got back to sleep!?"

"That's for waking me up and throwing Demyx's problems at me. I won't be able to get back to sleep and now neither will you. Ha-ha." Roxas reached down and picked up his phone, then sat up on his own headboard, irritated.

"Might as well start the day early then right? The weekend ends tomorrow. We should make the most of it. " Said Axel as he grabbed some clothes from his chest of drawers and walked towards the bathroom. He placed his hand on the handle and turned but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, someone in there?" He said knocking in the door.

"Oh you're actually awake? Haha. It's a miracle." A voice said sarcastically from behind the door. "I thought you guys were just talking to each other in your sleep. You've done it before you know. It's one of your more annoying traits."

"All you had to say was yes..." Axel said ignoring his sarcasm. He started to walk away to the door leading to the hallway. "Well, since it seems you're gonna be a while, I'm going to Marluxia's room. Maybe if he's awake the fruitcup'll let me use his-"

"No wait!" The man said from behind the door. "Could you please do me a favor?"  
Axel turned around confused.

"A favor?"

"Yes." Said the man desperately. "See, I'm all out of toilet paper but I didn't realize it till it was too late." He said embarrassed. Axel started chuckling and looked at Roxas who was now laughing.

"Oh well well. What do we have here? " Axel said smiling. "Do you really need help from two 'lazy fools who'll never amount to anything'?" Axel heard a sigh from inside.

"Yes Axel, I need your help. Please?" The man pleaded.  
Axel looked back towards Roxas who had already pulled out a roll. He tossed it towards Axel who caught it and turned to speak to the person inside.

"You're gonna need to open the door if you want this roll dude. " Roxas sat back down on his bed laughing. The man cracked the door open and quickly sat back down, as the door was out of reach from the toilet. Axel stuck the paper through the small opening in the door.

"Is this what you want?" Axel taunted, waving the Charmin up and down.

"Please just toss it Axel. I've been here for half an hour!" The man whined.

"Say please. " Axel said.

"I just did you idiot!" The man said annoyed. Axel laughed, and slowly started retracting the toilet paper back into his room.

"Well I guess you won't be needing this..." Axel said.

"No! I'm sorry! Please, please toss it to me."

"Alright then-whoops!" Axel had tossed the toilet paper, but was holding onto the one open sheet, causing it to unravel as it was sent towards the man. After a second or two of shuffling, Axel felt the man snatch the roll, and the sheet he was holding with it. He closed the door, laid down on his bed and got under his covers, ready to go to sleep.

"What happened to starting the day?" Roxas asked, although he was doing the same. He was feeling pretty tired as well.

"Zexion happened. Seriously, that guy. You can't talk bad about someone both behind their back and to their face and all the time, and then beg for help in your hour of need. That's not how it works. Next time, he's in his own. " Axel said throwing the covers over his face.  
_The day hadn't even started, and they were already ready for bed. Oh sure, you might do the same after being awoken from your slumber. But, these two were different. They were Axel and Roxas, bear and cub in human form. Conserving calories and saving energy for an upcoming winter that never arrives. And their story…_

Roxas slowly drifted off to sleep, ready to dream a good dream when...

_Has just begun..._

Ring! Ring!


End file.
